Assassin's Creed
For detailed information about this series, visit the Assassin's Creed Wiki. Summary Assassin's Creed takes place during the present and past, with an on-going battle between two main factions (The Assassins and The Templars). The main focus of the plot is to recover the pieces of Eden (Powerful artifacts created by the Isu). Watch Dogs is canonically confirmed to be a part of the Assassin's Creed universe. Powers of the Verse Those that share lineage to Adam and Eve have enhanced senses (Eagle Vision) which allows them to see the world differently and grants them superhuman physical characteristics far beyond that of the strongest humans and animals. Most of the verse's characters also have an incredibly high innate resistance to pain, surviving being shot multiple times or being stabbed multiple times and simply walking it off as if nothing happened to them. Most of the Isu-Hybrids in the game who have awakened their full potential via the Bleeding Effect gain a number of resistances to the powers that affect their minds, senses and whatnot. The present-day technology has some futuristic technology (Like the Animus) that allows them to not only hone their ancestors' skills, but their entire skillsets, decades worth of experience and even their overall power levels, capable of awakening Eagle Vision within them, including the ability to perform death-defying parkour moves which would be impossible even for the finest peak-level freerunner. The past primarily focuses on Assassins who are highly skilled and have access to gadgets, weapons, and vehicles from each respective era too advanced even for the modern age. Cannons and many other weapons make an appearance in the late 12th century several centuries before their debut in real-life, even possessing vastly superior range, mobility and destructive power, while bombs make an early appearance in the 5th century BCE, during the Pelopponesian Wars. Most of the characters sit pretty high into the Tier 9 range, with several characters of different countries, beliefs and goals with little-to-no change in their power sets, with their speeds hitting the high-end Supersonic+ ranges even for just ordinary peak-level humans who have not awakened Eagle Vision, with most awakened Isu-Hybrids trumping them by a considerable degree. Most of the verse's hybrids have incredibly good clairvoyant and precognitive abilities that allow them to react to attacks several moments before their occurrence, thus allowing them to keep up with enemies considerably faster than them and can easily see through any kind of object to locate points of interest, uncover their secrets, deduce weakspots and many more. Many of the verse's 16th-century vehicles and weapons alone easily surpass the Tier 9 range and sit pretty well into Tier 8, being able to level entire militarized cities with a few volleys of artillery being fired upon them, with most of the cannons proving to have exceptional range, speed and precision at any given moment. The verse's god-tier, the Isu, are capable of making technology powerful enough to protect planets and even possibly unravel the universe itself. Accepted Calculations * Assassin's Creed III: Gunpowder Barrels are Overpowered (Remake) * Assassin's Creed Odyssey: BIGGER THAN YOU THINK *Assassin's Creed Origins: Bayek Busts a Pillar Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Colonel Krukov * SaiyanSage * Riiingo * Legion350 * KLOL506 * Hellbeast1 * TheLuffyPlayer * Laguna97 Opponents Neutral * Mariogoods Characters Assassins Ezio render acb.png|Ezio Auditore da Firenze|link=Ezio Auditore da Firenze Altair ibn la ahad render.png|Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad|link=Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Connor_render.png|Ratonhnhaké:ton|link=Connor (Assassin's Creed) 48b74da67e2a3c328c2a8226bad1ed38.png|Aveline de Grandpré|link=Aveline de Grandpré ACRG Achilles render.png|Achilles Davenport|link=Achilles Davenport ACIV_-_Edward_Kenway_Render.png|Edward Kenway|link=Edward Kenway FC Adewale render.png|Adéwalé|link=Adéwalé Arno Render.png|Arno Dorian|link=Arno Dorian ACCI_Arbaaz_Mir_Render.png|Arbaaz Mir|link=Arbaaz Mir ACS_Henry_Green_Render.png|Jayadeep Mir|link=Jayadeep Mir ACS Jacob Frye Render.png|Jacob Frye|link=Jacob Frye Evie frye.png|Evie Frye|link=Evie Frye ACS Lydia Frye Render.png|Lydia Frye|link=Lydia Frye Bayek.png|Bayek|link=Bayek ACO Aya render.png|Amunet|link=Amunet ACOBrutus.png|Marcus Junius Brutus Shao_Jun_(1505_–_Unknown).png|Shao Jun|link=Shao Jun ACI-Nikolai.png|Nikolai Orelov|link=Nikolai Orelov Desmond miles render.png|Desmond Miles|link=Desmond Miles AC3_William_Miles.png|William Miles|link=William Miles ACO_Layla_Hassan.png|Layla Hassan|link=Layla Hassan ACA_Charlotte_Render.png|Charlotte de la Cruz|link=Charlotte de la Cruz Galina_Voronina.jpg|Galina Voronina|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Galina_Voronina kiyoshi takakura.jpg|Kiyoshi Takakura|link=Kiyoshi Takakura AC2 Giovanni Render.png|Giovanni Auditore da Firenze|link=Giovanni Auditore da Firenze Char_claudia.png|Claudia Auditore da Firenze|link=Claudia Auditore da Firenze Templars * Flavius Metellus * Lucius Septimius * Julius Caesar * Basilisk * Robert de Sablé * Al Mualim * Moloch * Shalim * El Tiburón * Shahar * Armand Bouchart * Rodrigo Borgia * Cesare Borgia * Shahkulu * Prince Ahmet * Haytham Kenway * Duncan Walpole * Shay Patrick Cormac * François-Thomas Germain * Crawford Starrick * Warren Vidic * Daniel Cross * Juhani Otso Berg * Violet da Costa * Alexios Proto-Assassins ACOD Kassandra Render (no helmet).png|Kassandra|link=Kassandra ACOD Deimos render.png|Alexios|link=Alexios ACOD Darius render.png|Darius|link=Darius (Assassin's Creed) adam assassins creed.png|Adam|link=Adam (Assassin's Creed) Eve_assassinscreed.png|Eve Iltani.png|Iltani Wei_Yu.png|Wei Yu Neutral AidenRender.png|Aiden Pearce|link=Aiden Pearce ACB Juno render.png|Isu|link=Isu (Assassin's Creed) ACS Jack the Ripper Promo.jpg|Jack The Ripper|link=Jack The Ripper(Assassin's Creed) Marcus Holloway.png|Marcus Holloway|link=Marcus Holloway AC4 Bartholomew Roberts.png|Bartholomew Roberts|link=Bartholomew Roberts Pythagoras Himself.png|Pythagoras|link=Pythagoras (Assassin's Creed) ACOD Leonidas.jpg|Leonidas|link=Leonidas (Assassin's Creed) Instruments of the First Will ACUP Jasdip Dhami.jpg|Jasdip Dhami|link=Jasdip Dhami Gladiators ACO_Duelist.png|The Duelist|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Duelist_(Assassin%27s_Creed) ACOD_Hoplite.png|The Hoplite|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hoplite ACO_Viridovix_render.png|Viridovix|link=Viridovix ACO_Diovicos.png|Diovicos|link=Diovicos Weapons and artifacts ACB-HiddenBlade.jpg|Hidden Blade|link=Hidden Blade ACO Apple of Eden.png|Apple of Eden|link=Apple of Eden AC2 Staff of Eden render.png|Staff of Eden|link=Staff of Eden Hermes' Staff render.png|Staff of Hermes Trismegistus|link=Staff of Hermes Trismegistus ACOD Sword of Damokles.png|Sword of Eden|link=Sword of Eden ACS Shroud of Eden.png|Shroud of Eden|link=Shroud of Eden Sword of Altair.png|Sword of Altaïr|link=Sword of Altaïr Edward kenway's sword.png|Edward Kenway's Unique Swords|link=Edward Kenway's Unique Swords Spear of Leonidas.png|Spear of Leonidas|link=Spear of Leonidas ACIII-GTEnd 5.png|The Eye|link=The Eye (Assassin's Creed) Ships AC4 Jackdaw.png|The Jackdaw|link=The Jackdaw (Assassin's Creed) The Morrigan.jpg|The Morrigan|link=The Morrigan (Assassin's Creed) Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Comicbooks Category:Book Verses